kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary
The Super Mario community uses a wide variety of terms and slang. This list is to help people learn and understand them. 0–9 ;1F :Shortened version of 1 frame. A ;Automoler :A section of a level in which Mario is riding a Mega Mole the entire time. It is a play on the words autoscroller and mole. B ;Blind Jump :A jump in which the player cannot see where to jump or what to do. ;Blind Playthrough :Playing a level without having prior knowledge of what is in the level. ;BLR :Shortened version of blind level race. ;BM'd :Shortened version of bookmarked. ;Buff :A change to a game mechanic that increases its ability or changes to a level in order to make it more difficult. C ;Cheeky-Kun :A fan name for the Super Mario-Kun Mystery Costume. ;Cheese :Unintended shortcuts, skips or strategies in a level. ;Chuck Gate :A staple of Kaizo Hacks where a player must make a Clappin' Chuck jump in order to pass underneath it. ;Clip :Falling through or getting stuck any sort of solid platform. ;Controlled Jump :A jump where you have to get mid-height. ;CP :Shortened version of checkpoint D ;Damage Boost :Taking damage with a power-up and using the temporary invincibility frames to get through a difficult section. ;Death Door/Pipe :A door/pipe that leads to an automatic death. ;Demake :A remake of a level using an older level theme. Usually called '85 and '88 levels when made using Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 respectively. ;Dev Exit :A hidden path that is used to let a creator upload their level without actually clearing it. ;Dev Block :A hidden block, usually containing a star or another power-up, that allows the creator to clear their level with less effort than they intend other players to use. ;Dick Move :A setup intended to mess with or annoy the player. ;Dick Vine :A vine hidden behind a door ;DNF :Shortened version of did not finish. Used in relation to not finishing a race level. E ;EcPc :Shortened version of easy peasy. ;Exploit :The use of glitches, hitboxes or certain game mechanics by a player to their advantage in a manner not intended by the game's designers. ;Express Level :A level in which Mario rides a bullet bill launcher at speeds faster than the fastest autoscroll. F ;FC :Shortened version of first clear. ;Frame-Perfect :A jump that can only be performed on a specific frame, requiring a perfect input to pull it off. ;Frame Window :The number of available input frames for a certain trick to work. ;Free :An easy section in an otherwise hard level. G ;Game Crash :A glitch that causes the entire game to freeze to the point that the only way to fix it is by resetting the console. ;GG :Shortened version of good game. ;Glitch :Unintended actions that are caused by an error or overlook in a game's programming. ;Global Patch :A patch that effects all levels in Super Mario Maker, even one's created before the update, retroactively making certain techniques or glitches impossible. H ;Hitbox :An invisible box-like area that is used to determine real-time collision detection. ;Hot Garbage :Levels that are a mess, usually consisting of enemy spamming, unfair elements and overall bad level design. ;Hot Potato :A level design in which Mario is constantly carrying and throwing bob-ombs I ;Invincibility Frames :The period of time where the player is invulnerable to taking damage. J ;Janky :An awkward or inconsistent setup. K ;Kaizo Block :A hidden block placed in an unfair location in attempt to kill the player. ;Kaizo Hack :A ROM hack that pushes the difficulty to the limits of human capabilities. The word Kaizo comes from Kaizo Mario World. ;Kaizo Trap :Any trap that was either used in Kaizo Mario World, or a variation on one of its traps. Now, it more commonly refers to any trap that is meant to annoy the player. ;Key Death :Dying after collecting every pink coin, which results in the player losing every pink coin they had collected prior to activating a checkpoint. L ;Lanky Mario :A fan name for Weird Mario. M N ;Nai :Shortened version of yattenai ;Naked Pipe :A pipe that is not connected to ground blocks or another pipe. ;Nerf :A change to a game mechanic that reduces its ability or changes to a level in order to make it easier. ;New Soup :Shortened version of New Super Mario Bros. U. O P ;PB :Shortened version of personal best. ;Pick-a-Door/Pipe/Path :A bad level design in which the player if forced to randomly pick a path hoping it is the correct one with the other paths leading to an automatic death. ;Pit Hacks :ROM hacks that are incredibly hard, requiring an inhumane amount of skill to complete. These hacks cannot be completed without extreme slowdown or even frame-advance. Pit hacks are made to push the difficulty of Super Mario World to its limits. ;Pixel-Perfect :A trick that can only be performed on a specific pixel of space. ;Platform Hell :A platforming game that aims to create unfair deaths using invisible traps and trial-and-error gameplay. ;Preview Door :A door that lets a player see a section of a level without having to play through it. Q R ;Reset Door/Pipe :A door/pipe that lets a player retry a section of a level. ;Respawning :Moving away from an enemy and then returning in order to make them spawn at their original location. ;RNG :Shortened version of random number generator. Used to identify elements of a level which change every time the level is played. ;RTA :Real-Time Attack. A speedrun of a video game done in real time, without the use of slowdowns or savestates. S ;Safety Coin :A pink coin placed next to a key door in order to prevent a player from collecting every coin and losing them all by dying. ;Sequence Breaking :The act of performing actions out of the intended linear order, or skipping “required” actions entirely. ;Shellevator :A setup where Mario is forced to perform multiple shell jumps to climb a narrow passage. ;Skyzo :Kaizo levels that are set in a sky or airship theme that revolve around having to constantly activate P-Switches. Skyzo is a portmanteau of the words Sky and Kaizo. ;Speedrun :A playthrough of a video game performed with the intention of completing it as fast as possible. ;Speedrun Level :A level with nonstop movement and a tight timer. ;Strats :Shortened version of strategies. ;Softlock :A situation in which the player is stuck in a level and has no way to be killed forcing the player to either restart or wait out the timer. ;Spaghetti :Choking under pressure or messing up on an easy section of a level. T ;TAS :Tool-Assisted Speedrun / Tool-Assisted Superplay. A speedrun of a video game, using an emulator's slowdown and rewind functions in order to reach an inhuman time. ;TAS Level :A level with extremely precise jumps or inputs. Usually near frame-perfect inputs are required to beat it. ;Tech :Advanced tricks not originally intended to be in the game. ;Teh Urn :An anagram of the phrase "the run." Commonly used when people think they are about to achieve a victory. ;Troll :A setup intended to mess with or annoy the player. ;True Ending :An optional bonus ending for completing an extra challenge. ;Turnback :While running, pressing left for a short time to slow down. U V ;Vanilla Hack :A ROM hack that only uses the original items and graphics in a given game. W ;Wall Jump State :The state of being that prevents Mario from immediately turning around after a wall jump. ;WR :Shortened version of world record. X Y ;Yatta :The Japanese word for "I did it!" Commonly used after clearing a difficult level. ;Yattenai :The Japanese word for "I didn't do it." Slang term for missing the final jump or section in a level. ;Yump :Performing a frame-perfect P Switch jump in Super Mario World. Z Category:Terms